The Night Awaits
by kanaelunmoon
Summary: Work had created some distance between the two for years, that is unknown to many, but is noticed by the two. When given the chance to finally spent time together, could this have been the the night Naruto and Hinata have waited for?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

How is everyone doing? I hope things are going well.

Before I start talking about this new story of mines, I would like to thank everyone for reading my stories. Whether you follow all of them or some of them, whether you favorite or write a reviews. The thought that people really enjoy to read my writing, make me feel motivated to keep doing it. I know that some of my stories might not be as good as the other,s but the thought that you take time out of your day to just read them melts my heart. So THANK YOU!

Here's a new story for you guys! I started writing this around the time I began working on, **"A Loving Massage"** Crazy, huh? I just had this story hidden away. But I decided to upload it in the hope I could get my drive back for writing these again. Summer time was really my prime for stories, man. But I hope that everyone will like this story!

Please Enjoy! (Also let me know what you think of the story so far by writing me a review!)

 _ **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Chapter 1**

' _I knew something like this was bound to happen._ '

In my position, I knew somewhere along the lines that this was going to happen and there would be no way I could avoid it either. I mean, I wanted to deny this but it all came down to upholding our strong relations and friendships with other nations but I wasn't the type of person to do these things.

Sighing to myself, I run my hands through my unruly blonde hair as I try to fix it in the mirror. It was going to be a long night, I could tell. Everything about this event was rubbing me the wrong way, but I had to go. I stop messing with my hair for a second to look at my clothes. A white dress up shirt, that was button all the way up under my collarbones. I had an orange bow-tie around my neck that wasn't tied yet. Looking down, I could see the black suit pants that were kind of uncomfortable to be wearing.

Dressing up wasn't much of my thing either so I wasn't sure how I was supposed to be looking when heading towards such an event. I remember getting the news like it was yesterday, maybe more like a few weeks ago.

 **FLASHBACK**

I was sitting in my office, sighing off on a few of the many papers that were stacked next to my desk. I had been working on the same stack almost all day and had finally decided to take a little break. Dropping the pen in my hand and pushing back the paper, I lean back into my chair and close my eyes for just a few minutes. I could tell by how quiet it was in the building that it was around evening time. Evenings were normally the only time most of us who worked in the building could finally rest easy for a bit.

I was starting to feel some of the tension from the day of work, slowly soothing itself away. I had a lot of work I should be doing but instead, resting sounded more like the plan right now. I hardly had time to let my mind settle for just a second throughout the day. When I could finally make it home some days, it would be late but I still wasn't given time to rest even there except for when I could get some sleep for just a few hours. Which was rarely enough these days.

Being the Hokage was hard, I'm not going to lie. But I had always wanted this and now it had happened. Besides for the endless amount of paper work, I enjoyed being able to take care of the village that I loved so much.

There was a knock at my door, being me back from my thoughts. "Come in."

I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I heard the door open as someone walked in before closing it behind them. I could hear the steps of the person walking over to my desk before they stopped. Opening my eyes, I see the spiky haired man who was my secretary but also my friend, standing in front of me with the always same bored expression on his face. With his hands sitting firmly in the pockets of his black pants. "Shikamaru."

"It doesn't look like you're really working, Naruto." He said walking over to the stacks of papers that were standing tall. I watched him poke at them a bit as they would wobble over just a little. "I was just taking a little break."

Shikamaru had yawned before turning back to look at me. "Ever since I've been working for you, I haven't had time to take any of my usual naps." I couldn't help but laugh because that's what he would be always doing if he wasn't working. But now times were different and we grew older. The things we loved to do on our spare time became harder to do now. ' _I can't remember the last I visited Ichiraku...'_

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you." I watched Shikamaru reach back into his pocket and walks over to my desk. I watched as he pulled his hand out to set down a gold envelope that was addressed to me. Leaning forward in my chair, I looked at it. "Um, what's this?"

Shikamaru had rubbed the back of his head as he closed his eyes, "It seems like an invitation from the looks of it." An invitation? To what exactly? I couldn't say it wasn't rare that I got these but I would always turn them down when the time came. I wasn't the fancy party kind of person, even know…but I was the Hokage and I couldn't deny these for too long.

Sighing to myself, I reach over and grab the envelope. Opening it, I could see that whoever made the invitation had done a lot of work on them. The was some fancy looking writing scribbled across it in black ink. _"You have been invite to attend the annual Kage's evening dinner that is being hosted in the Land of Lightening. We hope to see you, along with another as well. Sincerely, the Raikage."_

It's from Darui. He's not the type to just want to throw parties. He would normally try to avoid anything that means having to put effort into any work related. "So are you going?" I look up from the invitation to look over at Shikamaru. "I mean, do I have too?"

Shikamaru chuckled a little, "Are you whining, Naruto." I shake my head at him. "I'm not but I can't handle parties that well."

I start playing with the invitation in my hand in hopes that it will just make up my mind for me instead. "I'm not in your position, but I would go. It can't be that bad, I mean most of the other Kages are your friends."

I stop playing with the cards as I over think what Shikamaru was saying. It had been a while since I've seen all of them. It had to have been the end of the war or may when all meet up for the meeting here? Which was such a long time ago, but what about all the work and responsibilities I had here? I couldn't just leave work undone.

"What about all of this work?" I say as I point to the direction of the shaking stacks of paper. Shikamaru eyes followed my finger before looking back at me. "How troublesome…but maybe you can see more of this invite as a vacation."

"Vacation?" I was a little confused on where Shikamaru was going with this. He just nodded his head before he continues, "You haven't had a vacation since becoming Hokage, this may be a rare opportunity for you. One you might never get again."

I mean, a vacation would be great but there was still all of this work I had to do. "Naruto." I look at Shikamaru as he takes the card from me and reads it himself. "A trip from here to there is only a few days at most. Just go to the dinner and then return home the next day. A week should be fine for all of this. This dinner would be considered official Hokage business. I'll be here for the most part, but if anything serious happens we'll always go get Kakashi until you return."

I nodded my head but I still wasn't sure about this. "When was the last time you spent some quality time with Hinata?" Right when I heard him say her name, everything in my worrisome mind had stopped in its tracks.

 _'Hinata…'_

It had been so long since we had spent any time together. It had been years since we really spent some quality time with one another. With me always gone at work and her watching over the kids, it was hard to make time for ourselves. Simple hugs and early morning kisses weren't enough these days. Maybe she deserves a vacation too.

"I can see that you're considering it now, that Hinata's name has been said. Go, take your wife away for a few days."

I missed Hinata like crazy these days and I felt like I never got to see her as much as I use too. Every so often she would come drop off dinner in case she thought I would be staying late or she would just stop by to make sure I was doing okay, but little glimpses of my sweet wife just wasn't doing it anymore. I was sure she was feeling a certain way about all of this, but she never did say anything to me and it worried me. I mean, was she happy with the way things were going between us right now? There was so much distance between us even as we live together, but does she still love me?

"I'll consider going if Hinata is okay with it." Shikamaru had smirked as he threw the card back over to me before turning around to walk over to the door. As he reaches for the handle, he stops to turn and look at me. "I hate to even say something like this but women tend to hide how they really feel in the hopes of making us happy, but we never seem to notice how they feel. Hinata misses you Naruto. Show your wife how much you need her even when you're as busy as you are."

With that, he turned the knob and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

I just sat there and thought over his words. Shikamaru was always smart, no doubt about that. But would Hinata really agree to this trip?

* * *

Later that night I had returned home to a quiet house. The lights were off when I walked inside, letting me know that everyone was probably asleep. Before heading towards the bedroom, I walk pass the kids rooms to find them fast asleep. It made me a little sad to think that this was honestly the only time I could see the kids these days. Being the Hokage had its disadvantages and this was one of them.

I go give them both goodnight kisses on the forehead before heading towards the direction of our room. Opening the door, I could see the little light on next to bed as Hinata was still up and it seemed she was reading a book. When I walked in, I saw her close her book and her soft face smile over at me. "Welcome home, Naruto."

Dropping some of my things by the door, I walked over to the bed and place a kiss on her cheek. "I'm home, Hinata." She smiled at me as she reached over and caressed my cheek. That night, I ended up telling her about the invitation to the party and she seemed interested in going. She said she was fine with going as a long as I wanted too but I had to remember what Shikamaru had said. I desperately didn't want to go, but I was dying to spend some alone time with Hinata. So I told her I wanted to go.

After that, we had to settled out everything for our trip. We decided to take the kids over to the Hyuga compound so that could stay with Hinata's father and Hanabi for the week. I hated to just drop them off like this but all of this was happening way too soon for us. I had made sure Shikamaru could handle the office while I was gone and had told him if he needed me to let me know as soon as possible. Hinata had even asked Kiba and Shino if they could hang out with the kids a few days so that they weren't stuck in the compound all week long. They agreed without having to put too much thought into it.

Over the course of the few weeks, we had packed the kids clothes along with ours. We said our goodbye and had left for the trip to the Village Hidden in the Clouds. On the way there, we had stopped through a few small villages and with me being the Hokage, I didn't want to cause a stir especially with Hinata here. I couldn't make her uncomfortable, so we traveled through them unbeknownst to everyone.

Personally, I kind of enjoyed it. It was nice to just be Naruto at the moment rather than having to uphold my title all the time. This had also been the first time in a while since I had held my wife's small hands and oh man, I missed how warm they were.

It only took us a few days to arrive in the village and right when we did, we were taken to the Raikage's mansion. Darui greeted us and informed us that the dinner was tonight at 7:00, so for now just rest easy. He also told us that he had work to finish before this evening so he had let someone show us to where our room would be. It was a hotel that wasn't very far from the mansion, so it was a pleasant walk to where we were staying.

It was kind of nice that they gave us time to relax. After traveling those few days, both Hinata and I were a little exhausted. So for the rest of the day, we had spent time just lying in bed together…catching up with one another. We talked about the kids, work, are friends but never did we talk about each other.

I wanted to say something to her, but I was scared on how to bring it up to her without making our problem worst. The day had gone on and before I have realized it, it was time to get ready for the party.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Sighing to myself in frustration, I knew that I couldn't stay in this bathroom forever. I had to just suck it up and deal with this party, but I was more worried about talking to Hinata. Even after being married for all these years, sometimes…it was still hard to understand how she felt. She was quiet and kept things to herself, but sometimes when I looked at her I can tell she seemed a little unhappy in a way and I never wanted her to be unhappy. She meant so much to me for her to be upset about anything.

I once again tried to fix my hair into a decent manner before giving up and turning away from the mirror. Walking over to the door, I open it and walk out into the over-sized room.

In my opinion, the room was too much for just the two of us. It was set up like a suite. Decorated in the favor of the Hidden Cloud taste of simple but bold. Plain white with little bits of the color gold scattered everywhere. There was a small living room along with a kitchen off to the side. In the back was the bedroom, where we were and it was over the top too. The bed was way larger for just two people and it took up most of the room _within_ the room. Giving us just a little bit of space to move around.

But there was one good thing that came out of this room and it was the balcony with an unbelievable view of the village. With all the buildings in the Cloud being higher above the ground, the view of anything was beyond believable. It was harder to not want to go out there and enjoy it.

When I stepped into our room, it was kind of dark. There were no lights on and no sign of my wife around either. "Hinata?" I called out for her but she doesn't answer. I start to walk around the large bedroom, but she was nowhere to be seen. I went to go check the living room and the kitchen but she still wasn't around. I was about to walk out of the bedroom and call her name out again, when something on the balcony had caught my eye slightly. Turning towards it, everything about that view had stopped me in my tracks.

It was **Hinata**.

She was standing outside and she looked so beautiful. I had told Hinata a while back that she would be my date for this event and that with it being a kind of classy thing with the Kages being there, she had picked out such a beautiful dress.

It was a long light purple dress that shaped and defined her womanly curves perfectly. In some areas the dress wasn't too tight nor was it too loose. It fit perfectly on her. There was long slit cut on the side of the dress that gave one of her legs a place to shine, allowing me to see more of her hidden skin under the dress. She had her long dark hair laid over one of her shoulders, so I was able to see the thin purple strap that held up the dress to her, causing it to cast off her pale milky skin. It seemed breezy outside because some of her hair was blowing away from her. I could tell that she was looking up at the night sky as the moon shinned down upon her.

' _Oh man…she looked like an angel.'_

I didn't realize when I had stopped breathing but I was starting to feel a little light headed just now and she…my wife, was the cause of it. Shaking my head in the hopes of calming down my rushing thoughts, I walk out on to balcony and Hinata turns a bit to see me out of the corner of her eye. "I was looking for you." I say as I make my way over to her.

"I just came out for some fresh air." More like she _**was**_ a breath of fresh air. Something about the way she was today was blowing my mind. How could I forget how astonishingly beautiful she was? "Naruto?"I was brought from my thoughts to see Hinata had turned so that she was now looking at me, giving me a front view of her in that alluring dress. I could see that the front had a low v-cut that stopped right at the beginning of the glorious valleys of her breast, leaving the upper part of her chest visible. My breathing hitched a bit at the sight of her.

"Do you want me to tie your tie for you?"

I had forgotten all about it because I was too busy thinking about her. "Um, yes please." A small smile spread across her lips as she motions for me to come closer. Why was I scared to be around her all of a sudden? I mean, I was hardly ever scared of anything but Hinata…she frightens me.

I move so that I'm standing right in front of her as she reaches out to grab my tie, working it into the shape it's supposed to be. I couldn't help but watch her face and it was amazing how beautiful she gets every day. "What's wrong, dear?"

I just shake my head, "I was lost in thought." But honestly, I was scared of being around you right now. How could someone have such a strong hold on me like this? Was it because I was never around Hinata as much as now? Was it because I've missed her like crazy and my body's not sure on how to react to her being here….in front of me?

Was I really scared of Hinata right now?

"Naruto." I look down at the sounded of my name leaving those sweet lips of hers. "Is it the party you're thinking about?" That was nowhere near the front of my mind, it was her. "Just a little, I'm not good with formal meeting like this." But as I was saying it, I had to remember that most of the Kage's now weren't really formal people to begin with but still you never know.

"You'll be fine. Just breathe and be yourself. If you get nervous, I'll be right by your side." She was always by my side when I needed her but I was so scared to be with her right now. I should be ashamed to even be thinking like this about her, but she was making me very nervous. I felt her button my last top button of my shirt as she sets the tie into position before fixing it so that it looked straight. "Done."

She was about to pull her hand away when I reached out and grabbed it into mines. Hinata looked up at me and I could see the shock in her lavender colored eyes along with the blush on her face. I intertwined her fragile fingers into mines and squeeze them in the hope that they give me the courage to talk to her. "Hinata…I need to talk to you. Not now, but later."

The look on her face made it seem like she was worried about what I was going to say and honestly, I was too. Our relationship may have seemed okay on the outside, but on the inside it seemed we weren't how we used to be with each other and it made me sad. She has always been the person to make me happy when no one could, but even now I felt like I wasn't doing that for her.

"…Okay, Naruto. I want to talk to you too." Hinata…she looked a little sad and I didn't want that. Using my other hand, I reach for her face and pull her so that she was right in front of me. Even as scared as I was right now, she was still my wife who I loved with all my being. I still had to show how much she means to me.

Leaning down, closing the small distance between us, I give her a kiss on the lips and I was sure I could feel myself relaxing just a bit. Hinata had reached around and grabbed my neck, making our kiss a little deeper.

I had forgotten how soft her lips were but they drove me to want more from her. I wanted to spend this night with her and no one else. My mind wasn't forced on the party but her and only her.

Breaking our kiss, leaving only a little bit a space between us I was sure I could feel Hinata shaking. I couldn't help but to rub my hand over her eyelids before placing kisses on them. "You look so beautiful tonight, Hinata."

I felt her squeeze my hand before she snuggled herself into my chest. "T-Thank you…"

It had been years since I heard her stutter, so could it mean she was nervous right now. "Don't forget to put your jacket on before we go, Naruto."I chuckle a little just as I pull away but don't let go of her hand. I lead us into the bedroom, where my jacket was placed across the bed. I really didn't want to let go of her but I had too. Hinata had squeezed my hand as she let go. I watch her turn to walk into the other part of the house before she disappeared.

I grab my jacket and put it on. I was still thinking about what I was going to say to Hinata. I was scared that she might hate what I would say. I wanted to make her feel like we were still the same together as we are now…I want her to understand that I still loved her. I really loved her and maybe with me being so busy and not around as much, she might think that I don't feel the same about her. Or maybe… she don't feel the same about me anymore? I was scared that I had failed at being the husband that I promised to be with her. I was scared…that she was upset with me and that I might have deserved it.

"Naruto." I look towards the door way to see Hinata leaning against it, looking at me. "The party starts soon, are you ready to go?" I just nodded my head as I slip my jacket on and make my way over to her. Hinata pushes herself off the door and as I walk up to her. It seemed when she left the room, she had went to put a white flower clip in her hair. It had reminded me almost of the same flower that was in her hair the day I had married her. Expect this one had matched her dress perfectly. She also seemed to have put a cream colored sweater on as well. By the looks of it, she looked a little taller and I could see that she slipped on a simple pair of black heels too. Everything about her attire was simple on her but she looked so beautiful.

I take her hand in mines and smile at her. "Shall we?" I could see the light blush on her face as she nodded her head. I was hoping she wasn't noticing how off I was tonight, but with it being Hinata…there was no way she won't notice. I may have told her the party was bothering me but I knew my sweet wife knew me better to know that wasn't the case.

* * *

Intertwining her hand in mines, we start to make our way out of the hotel room and start heading towards the direction of the party.

The walk from the hotel to the party took about 15 minutes at most. But along the way, we saw the streets were kind of decorated like there was an annual festival going on tonight. We had to walk through a park and it turns out I was right; a festival was set up. There were people dressed in kimonos and booth with games were set up, along with food stands. There was music playing along with people drinking and dancing. Kids were running around chasing each other and playing games. Family were just enjoying the evening.

As we were walking through, I turn to look at Hinata and she seemed so memorized by the events around us. Her eyes kind of lit up as we passed by each booth. From the games to all the food stands. She was smiling to herself and I just let her enjoy this moment, because it gave me a chance to catch that smile of hers I loved so much.

When we got the end of the festival, we were greeted by the same guy who took us to our hotel. He led us up towards the Kage's mansion and as we got closer, we could hear some jazzy music playing and lights shining from within inside. Five minutes later, after walking down some very long hallways with a whole bunch of crazy twist and turns, we were finally inside. Hinata had let go of my hand and instead placed her arms around mines as we made our way in.

The hall that the party was held in was pretty big and overly decorated for just the Kages getting together. The room had big shining chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, casting their lights onto the room. There was were many white round tables, with gold decorated item place on top of them. A few people were dancing on what seemed to be the dance floor, while some were sitting at the table, just chatting away. I looked around at the room a little, glancing past all the windows, amazed at how over the top this was for Darui.

I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself, but as I was laughing something had caught my attention. On the side of the large room, there was yet another balcony sitting off to the side. I guess it was there to give the guest a chance to take a break if they wanted too.

"…It's such a big room." I heard Hinata way as we walked further in. "It's huge…" We both were looking around at the room still. "Naruto." I turn to look at the deep voice that had called my name and it was no surprise who it was. I watch the man with bright red hair and glowing green eyes, surrounded by black cicrles make his way over to us. "Garra, hey!" I say as I throw a hand up.

He smiled and nodded at me before taking my hand to shake it. "I'm glad to see you made it, how was the trip?" Gaara looked different from the last time I had. His red hair was a little longer and was slicked down still. He looked a bit taller from a few years ago but nowhere near my height. His demeanor was the same as usual but I could tell he seemed happy with life and it was nice to see that.

"The trip was good; it was nice to take a little break on the way here." He just smiled and nodded his head. "I see you brought Hinata as well, it's nice to see you again."

Hinata had smiled at him, "It's nice to see you Gaara, have you been to see Temari?" He sighed as he just shook his head. "With how busy I've been lately, it's been hard to make time to go see her, but Kankuro has told me she's doing well. Also that Shikadai and Boruto our good friends as well." Hinata smiled as she brushes some of her hair behind her ear. "Yea they are." Gaara nodded his head before looking behind us, "I would like to stay and talk, but it seems I'm being called for something so let's catch up later." With that he had left before nodded a goodbye to us.

Once Gaara had left, Hinata and I ended up going to go sit at a table by the wall as we watched everyone come in. It seemed not only the Kages, but also some of the towns people were invited to the event as well. No wonder the room was so huge. It seemed I also wasn't the only one to have brought a guest as well. Gaara had come with Kankuro, Darui had come with his assistance. Chojuro, the Sixth Mizkauge came with a girl from his village. They were talking quietly in one of the corner. Kurotsuchi, the Foruth Tsuchikge had come with Akatsuchi and they were standing by the food table making plates.

It seemed we were all here and the party had yet to start. Looking over at Hinata, I watched as she was just looking around the room at everyone. I couldn't help but to smile to himself because she looked so beautiful tonight but then I remember that I still had to talk to her.

Obviously, right now wasn't the place but later…yes. I felt a hand on my cheek, knocking me from my thoughts. It was Hinata's. "Naruto?"

"I'm fine…just a little lost in thought." She just nodded as she moved her hand away. In a way, I could see a bit of the awkward distance between us and I was scared that it was actually happening. "Oi Naruto! Long time no see!" I look up to see Kurotsuchi along with the other Kages besides Gaara making their way over to the table. They had goofy smiles on their faces and I knew right then that there was no way this night was about to be anything serious.

That night, Darui had let most of the villager into the mansion which had really started the party. There was dancing, drinking and a lot of people who were really just enjoying themselves. But surprisingly, I was actually enjoying myself when I thought I was going dread even coming. It was nice to see people you hardly got to see because it gave you time to tell stories, crack jokes and just be in their company. Catch up with friends was always fun.

I had learned that Darui was seeing one of his assistance, the one that had accompanied him to this party. He liked her because she made him feel like he didn't have to act like the Raikage all the time, but I completely understood. Because when I was with Hinata, I felt I could just be Naruto, you know?

Kurotsuchi was still taking care of old man Tsuchikage while taking care of the village as well. I was surprised the old man was still alive. I was sure the war had taken a great toll on him, but by what Kurostuchi was telling me he was just enjoying retirement. She even said that sometimes the previous Kages will go visit him when they're not busy. Chojuro said that he still hangings out the previous Mizikage from time to time, but he's mostly just working. Still learning how to handle business within his village. Which is good for him I guess. Gaara was always just working, I knew that. But I learned that Kankuro visits Temari and Shikamaru often so that he could see and get photos of Shikadai so that Gaara can see him even when he's busy. In a way, I was glad that he still kind of made time for his family and I wish I could do that.

Later in the night, things seemed to relaxed quite a bit at the party. Hinata had went to visit with some of the villager while I stayed to talk to the Kages. After a few drink, a few of them were a little drunk and I couldn't help but laugh at them. I leaning back in my chair with my jacket unbutton, as my arm was hung over the empty chair that was next to me.

"So Naruto…" I look over at Kurotsuchi, who was downing yet another cup of sake along with grabbing more food. "How did you get a girl like Hinata, you seem like such a nobe?" I wasn't surprised she asked because even after being with Hinata for so long, I was still asked how I got someone like her to be with someone like me. We were different from each but is so many ways the same, and I couldn't explain it in words to them.

So I ended up telling everyone about everything that basically happened after the war. From the mission to moon all the way until I saw them at the Kage meeting we had years ago. From falling in love with my sweet wife to start our family and talking about the kids. Everyone but Gaara and Kankuro were in awe at the story.

Everyone had seemed surprised that I had settled down, seeing that I was the one who always liked to be on the move. But being with someone like Hinata had changed me a bit, in a good way of course.

"So can I ask, why did you finally decided to come to the party?" Darui ask as he take a sip of his sake. I could tell he was the less drunk one out of more of the people at the table besides myself. I wasn't drinking because I had to talk to Hinata tonight and it was important. "If were being honest, I wasn't going to come…but with being the Hokage, I miss out on a few things at home. One being spending time with my kids and the other…spending time with her. "I say as I point at the beauty who was now standing outside on the balcony of the party room.

"Hinata and I don't get vacations ever, so I thought we both could get away for just a little." I see them all grow smug drunk smiles at me. "I see…well you spent a great deal of the night with us. Go spend some time with your lovely date." Darui mention as he grabs another cup of sake. I smile at them as I push myself out of the chair so that I'm now stand up. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

With that, they waved me off as I made my way over to my wife.

As I was getting closer to the balcony it was starting to get quiet as the sounds of the music and the party were fading away. I could see Hinata leaning against the railing as she was looking up at the sky again. It seemed she was deep in thought because she hadn't notice me coming closer to her. "Hinata."

She had turned around at the sound of my voice. There was a small smile on her face as I walk over to her. "Are you having a nice time?" she whispers quietly. I actually was but I wanted to be with her too. "It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Are you doing okay?" She simply nodded her head as the wind starts to blow.

I watched in awe as Hinata's midnight hair would blow back, giving me more of a sight of her gorgeous face and her alluring milky skin shining, making her stand out like a goddess. I wasn't sure if time had stopped but it seemed like it did. ' _God, where have you?'_

I watch as she pushing some piece behind her ear, "I'm fine." After that it was silent between us. I didn't mind when it was like this, but in a way it was making me uncomfortable. I wanted to keep talking to Hinata, but I didn't know what to say. ' _I was at a loss for words.'_ So instead of just standing there awkwardly, I went and stood next to her so that I was leaning against the railing, looking at the same view she was.

The Raikage mansion was really high in the sky, making the dark night seem almost touch able, but the view was unbelievable. All you could see was the cloud covered sky, landscaping below. Very slightly you could see the lights from underneath, where the village somehow shined through. With us being so high, it gave us a perfect view of the full moon, something I grew to love after all these years. Honestly, it really was something special…but it wouldn't mean anything if she wasn't right next to me.

For a quick second, I turn around to look at the room behind. Everyone was still laughing and drinking and I knew no one would come bother us anytime soon. Right now, might be the perfect time to talk to her. I turn back around and lean against the railing, gathering all the courage I had been building up all night. But I could feel my courage turning into just nervousness roaming around in my gut. I had to remind myself that I could do this. I know I can…but I was scared to hear how she felt, how I disappointed her, how I was supposed to be her husband but instead…I wasn't acting like it.

I fought through many challenges in my life, never once doubting my abilities to handle them, but this one thing…where I was needed to talk to my wife, made feel weak for some reason.

Maybe I could just lead my way into it. That should work…right?

"What are you thinking about?" Hinata had turned her head to look at me and I was memorized by her lavender eyes, staring straight into mines. "I'm thinking about you." I said to her and I couldn't help but smile just a little as I started rubbing my hand through my hair. "Are you nervous, Naruto?"

Suddenly, I stopped moving as I heard the tone in her voice. It seemed low and quiet, but I could tell something was off. "I'm nervous…Hinata…I just-" I watch her shift a bit before I stopped moving. I wasn't very good with words but I had to talk to her…more than anyone, I wanted to hear what she had to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone!

It's crazy to see how well the first chapter is doing. Thank you reading this story!

There will be more to come!

Please Enjoy! (Also don't forget to write a review, I would love to know what you think so far.)

PS: Sorry for the tease on this chapter...

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I try to start again, "More than anything…I want you to always be able to have a smile on your face. I want you to be happy, but lately…I've felt like I haven't seen your smile and I think it's because of me."

Hinata turns now so that her whole body is facing me. I was looking at her face, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking, her expression was hard to read so I continued, "I promised you long ago that I would be with you forever but I also promised to make you the happiest person, who deserve more than she's given. For most of my life, you've made me happy and I hadn't realized it until years later, but when I did I knew that I would make you my world. But with me becoming the Hokage…our time together has been cut thin, almost like we never see each other and it hurts."

"Every day when I'm at work, I'm thinking about you and what you could possibly be doing around certain times of the today. It's so hard not to see you as much as I want to and it makes me feel like I know I don't take time from work to be with you and I just…. I'm sorry for being a failure as a husband."

I stopped talking because I felt like my words to her weren't making any sense. Like I was just rambling...I felt like I wasn't trying to say what I wanted to say because I was stalling on what I needed to hear from her before I say what I had too. Sighing to myself, I grip the railing a little tighter before asking the question, who's answer I was afraid to hear.

"I haven't shown you how unbelievable wonder of a woman you are in years, and I can't begin to explain how truly sorry I am for not being the husband I should be. I'm sorry for putting my job before the only person who holds my heart. I should have said something sooner but instead I let it come to this between us. Hinata…you're always so quiet about everything and I'm scared that I've really hurt you."

I hadn't realized when I averted my eyes, but my body had told me to look at her as I say this.

"Do you still love me?"

In that instant, I felt like time had once again slowed down. Almost like the world had just stopped and I only saw Hinata and the expression she was making was not something I wanted to see from her adoring face. Her soft eyes that were only looking at me with a calm, sincere gleam, were now looking as thought I had hurt her again. They widen in shock, giving me a clear view of the pale lavender color in her eyes and I was sure in this dark light, I could see the color leaving her face. She was completely still as I saw her hands drop down in front of her. The wind had started blowing, blocking me from seeing her face as her hair was covering it.

For just a second, I thought I saw Hinata back away from me. I was scared that her sudden movement might have been my answer, the one I was afraid to hear…but then I felt something on my chest. Looking down, it was her small hand and she was gripping my shirt. Her hold wasn't strong, like she was forcing me to stay where I was but instead it was more of a soft grip, like she wanted to catch the attention of my eyes, that they only needed to see her and nothing else at this very moment. The wind had calm down a bit, just enough for me to finally see Hinata's face.

Her eyes were full of tears, something I never wanted to see and I knew I had done something wrong. Never did I want to ever see her crying tears that were caused by me. ' _How much more of a failure of a husband could I be?'_ I wanted to reach out to her and wrap my arms around her tightly and erase the words I had just said, but there was no jutsu for that at the moment.

Hinata wasn't saying anything at all and it was scaring me, but sudden she moved so swiftly that I hadn't noticed that she was closer to me now. She was staring straight into my eyes and right now I was terrified to even move. It was odd to think that I was scared of her right now, but I just kept my eyes on her because if I did anything to make this situation worst for her, I knew there would be no way of making it up to her. Hinata had squeezed my shirt a bit just as I caught her lips open like he was about to speak.

"…For years, never once did we spent any time together because you were always working. I would see you late at night and again early in the morning, but between those times you were gone… I-I missed you like crazy. Every night, when I would go to sleep without you next to me, I was scared because I was alone. Every morning, when I woke up I was even more scared than I was when I went to sleep because I was even more alone than before. It's kind of selfish of me to be feeling like this."

"I knew that once you became the Hokage, our relationship would be a little different but never did I think it would be like this. Naruto, I miss you more than you know. All I wanted every night, was to fall asleep in your arms and to never let go. I wanted to be next to you and hold your hand, give you kisses, talk… but those became so much harder to do that, eventually we stopped doing it. The first time you had kissed me in such a way was today. The first time you held my hand in a while…was today. The time you caressed my face and rubbed my cheeks the way you always love to do…was today. Every little simple action was all I needed to make me feel like I was still important to you. I know you're going to tell me how important I am to you, but telling me isn't the same as showing me. More than anything, I'm so grateful to be able to watch you stand proudly for the village that you love and grow it into something wonderful, but will I be able to feel as though you can stand that proud for me? Is it selfish to say that I just want to feel your love?"

I didn't move an inch as Hinata was speaking to me as her words were her thoughts she had been keeping to herself for years. I could tell by how shaky her voice was that she was close to breaking into tears again, but she was trying to hold herself together. Just to finally let me hear how she's been feeling.

"I love you more than words can explain, because you make my heart melt away in an instant. I will never stop loving you. You gained my heart when I was a little girl and there's no way it will ever change. Our relationship may be different now, but there is no way that I could call you a failure as a husband. But please…never in life…did I want you to doubt my love for you. If it comes to questioning it, then I know I haven't done my part in this as well."

I shake my head at her last sentence, "Hinata…you've done-"she stops me mid-sentence as she places her hand that was gripping my shirt onto my face. "I **have** done something wrong. When I had started feeling like this, I knew I should have said something. I should have told you how I was feeling so it wouldn't have come to this point with us. But I didn't want to stop you from working…but it solved nothing. It only just seemed to make things worse. Naruto, you have no idea how sorry I am for not telling you my feeling. I'm sorry…for not being honest with myself and with you."

Her tears were coming down her face as I reach over to try and wipe them away. Our lack of communication had created a disease that had spread throughout our relationship, making us upset with the way things were going. For a quick second, I look over at the party to the side of us inside the mansion and it seemed like no had noticed us out here. Which was good.

I take my arms and wrap them around her tiny body as I pull her closer to me. I felt Hinata wrap her arms around me as she buries her face into my chest. It had been so long since I had hugged her like this. I missed how perfectly her body fit into mines and the warmth that radiated from it.

How could I forget how I needed her not just by my side mentally, but also physically as well. I felt even worse for doubting her love for me. I knew years ago, that the second I had learned that this sweet girl loved me, that there would be nothing but the truth behind her words and that nothing could ever stop her from loving me the way that she does.

I make my hold around her tighter because I was dying to have her near me in ways possible. I move one of hands from her back to place it onto the back of her head, rubbing my fingers through her dark hair.

"I want to be able to make time for you because you are more important to me. I promise Hinata…just please forgive me." I felt her move back just a little so that her head was looking up at me from being in my shirt. Her eyes still filled of tears, "I forgive you, but I also want to be able to tell you how I feel so that even when we can't be together, we'll both still understand that we'll love each other. I'm so sorry you doubt that, Naruto. Forgive me."

I couldn't do anything but pull her closer and grip onto her as life depended on it and it did. I could feel Hinata rubbing my back and it was calming in a way I haven't felt in years. I needed this…more than anything, I needed **her**.

Maybe Shikamaru was right about taking a vacation. Hinata was my everything and I had forgotten because my mind had been consumed by work and the village. This girl in my arms had waited years to be with me and now that we were together, forever…I didn't have the nerve to even put her behind work.

All those years she stood behind me and cared for me when I thought no one did, could never be made up. But I had years ahead of us to treat her like loving her wasn't even impossible. I truly loved the hell out of this girl...more than I can even begin to explain.

Maybe that fool did understood how Hinata might be feeling… and how much I missed her, because missing her was an understatement. ' _I needed this girl so much.'_

Releasing my tight hold around her so that I could cup her sweet face in my hands. There were still some tears running down her face, so I used my thumbs to wipe them away. "I love you so much, Hinata. I'll do everything in my power to show you." I felt Hinata move her hands so that they were laying across mines, "I love you too Naruto."

I smile a little at her before leaning forward so that I could capture her lips with mines. Something about this kiss was different from the one from earlier, or even our kisses before that one. For the first time in years, I had felt such an electric shock run through my body the second our lips had connected. Hinata's lips were soft and sweet, but they tasted so good. There was no way that a kiss was enough to show her how much I loved her…how much I needed her.

Breaking our kiss apart, I move myself back to smile a little at Hinata. I couldn't help but to start placing small pecks all over her adorable face, whispering 'forgive me' over and over again. In the hopes that I would always treat her like the number one in my heart that she was. Hinata had started laughing softly at me as she tries to pull away a little but there was no way I was about to let her go.

Once I was done with my attack of kisses, Hinata had smiled back softly, making me feel like a heavy weight had been lifted off my chest. I pull back, moving my hands away from Hinata so that I can bend down and pick her up bridal style, bring her closer to me with no space between us.

"N-Naruto, what are you…" she had stopped talking the second my eyes had caught hers. I could tell there was a blush on her face and that she was nervous by her stutter.

"Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight."

Hinata hesitated at first, but moved her arms and placed then around my neck. Looking up at me, I caught this look in her eyes that I hadn't seen in years. It was the same look Hinata had given me just moments before we had our first kiss. At that time, she was nervous and unsure but wasn't scared because she was with me. Almost the exact same way with the kiss that had sealed our life together forever.

I smile my cheeky grin at her before turning around to look into the room behind us. The party seemed to have calmed down a bit. I glance over to where the Kages were sitting only to see most of them had passed out from drinking all night. Gaara was no longer there and Darui seemed to be the only one awake at the table. He must have noticed me looking back because he simple nodded his head before cheering his cup of sake at me. I nodded back before turning my attention back to the beauty in my arms.

In one swift movement, I jump up onto the railing of the balcony and then jump down into the sea of clouds. At the moment, I felt such feeling of excitement running through me, a feeling I hadn't felt since I was younger and more rebellious, and also around the time Hinata and I had started dating. She was all I thought about and all I ever wanted in life. ' _But how could I forget how she made me feel?'_

The wind was rushing through my body, making me feel so loose and alive. _'God, this was such a rush!'_

As we were getting closer to the ground, I saw a building for us to land on. I tighten my grip just a bit on Hinata as we land on top of one of the building below. I look down at her and I saw something I hadn't seen on her face in a while. It was a sincere smile. "Are you okay?"

Instead of answering, I could hear her sweet laugh leaving her lips, filling the air around us. It wasn't rare to hear Hinata laugh but to see her laughing as hard as she was really an amazing thing. The way she looked reminded me of Himawari laughing and I could tell then that Hinata must have been such a cute kid when she laughed like this. ' _Almost like she was a little girl again._ '

My wife looked so happy for the first time in a while and I was glad. I watched as she wiped a tear from her under her eyes before looking up at me with the most amused expression on her face. "I'm fine."

Hinata looked too cute that my voice ended being caught in my throat and I couldn't help but to simply nodded my head as I tighten my grip on her just a bit before heading towards the only place where we could really be alone. **Our room**.

Running from the mansion, we slipped into the shadows of the trees that were near the festival, unbeknownst of anyone that we were around. I wanted to avoid running into anyone on the way back to our room because my mind was only stuck on making love to his girl who was laughing to herself in my arms.

Slipping passed the festival, we had finally made it to the hotel where we were staying. I still didn't want to be seen by anyone but at the moment, I couldn't remember which room was our just from looking outside of the building so that meant we had to go inside. ' _The normal way.'_

Damn, that just means I would have less time to spend with Hinata than I wanted. ' _Okay, maybe I'm just exaggerating but I can't wait anymore!'_

Once we were outside, I placed Hinata down and grabbed her hand in mines as we make our way into the hotel. I felt Hinata squeeze her hand in mines as she was still laughing to herself. It had been so long since I've seen her laugh that way and I was glad that our trip back to the room had made her happy. But of course, she had the rest of the nice to enjoy as well.

We ended up speed walking through the lobby of the hotel. Hinata , of course, had remember what floor we were on so I ended up letting her lead the way to the room. I could see that we had caught a few of the guest's eyes as we were basically running through the building, but they didn't seem to mind. As they probably through we were young adults enjoying the festival. I was also glad I didn't attract any attention right now.

It didn't take long for us to reach the elevator that was farther away from the door from what I remember and I was starting to grow a little impatient at the moment. Hinata had pushed the button on the wall, calling for the elevator, as we waited for it to come down and for the doors to open.

I couldn't help but bounce around as my patience was growing thin. I wanted Hinata…like right now. But the elevator just seemed to be taking forever to come down. It would have been so much easier to just go through the balcony, but I still hadn't remembered our room number and I forgot to just ask Hinata.

In the fits of my restlessness, I caught Hinata laughing at me again and the joy in her voice made me even more excited for what the night was about to hold.

No less than a few minutes later, the doors to the elevator had open and there was no one is I could even move, Hinata had pulled me inside just as the doors were closing behind us.

Pushing the button to the tenth floor, Hinata had turned her attention to me as she grabs me by my shirt and pulled me so that I closer to her. Our bodies touching instantly. I smiled to myself as I wrap my arms around her waist before pushing her back a little so that she was pushed up against the wall of the elevator. Giving me the chance to trap her against me. I used my free hand to cup her face as I caught her lips into yet another delicious kiss.

Instantly, Hinata had let my tongue roam itself her mouth as I melted into the taste of her. _'God she was so sweet.'_

Sweeter from what I remember. I felt Hinata wrap her arms around my neck as she ran her hands through my hair. I loved when she did that, it set a raging fire off within me that I only felt for her. I moved my hand from her waist and let them roam themselves down to her leg, where the taunting slit in her dress was.

Honestly, that opening in her dress has been teasing me all night and if it weren't for the Kages and townspeople being at the party, I would have lost my mind just looking at her. I could feel the warmth of her thighs as I traveled higher and higher up until the trim of her panties grazed against my fingertips. I couldn't help but to smile into the kiss before I picked her up by her leg so that I was now holding her against me.

Breaking the kiss for just a second, I moved my lips down to her neck as I kiss my way down her smooth skin. Hearing the well-deserved moans coming from her sweet lips, she let her hands roam themselves more into my hair as I could feel her pulling it just a bit, make me groan against her skin.

There was a ding around us, signaling that we had made it to our floor finally. For a second, I had forgotten we were on the elevator, but that short little moment I had with Hinata just now had caused that.

I felt Hinata try to move against me, but there was no way that I was just going to let go of her right now. Not after she got me wanting her more than ever. I pull Hinata against me, holding her up by her thighs just as the doors open. Allowing us to exit and we make our way over to the direction I think our room is in.

"…Other way, Naruto."

I smiled to myself as I turn around and realized that our room **was** at the end of the hall. I don't know why that was so hard to remember, but it was. Maybe it was because Hinata was driving me crazy right now and my mind was only thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her tonight.

As we make it to our door, I keep my hold on Hinata as I move one hand to reach into my pocket to get the room key out. I could feel her light kisses going across neck, taunting me into almost taking her right here and now. But all I had to do was wait until we got past this door and then she would be all mines.

 _'Mines in a way she had never seen before.'_

Taking them out and finally unlocking the door, I twisted the knob and kicked the door back just enough to give us room to slip through.

I placed Hinata down as she turned around and closes the door, locking it behind us. I felt restrained in my clothes but I bet Hinata felt the same too. I glimpse at Hinata just as she's removing her creme colored sweater off of herself, dropping it onto the floor right next to her feet.

I instantly felt myself become hard just looking at her. That dress she was wearing was a making her glow like the queen she was and I wasn't sure what to do next with her. I stood there looking at her as she was leaning against the door. Hinata had pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear as her eyes were focused on me and only me. I could tell she was blushing like crazy but something about the way she was looking at me, I knew that this was something she has been wanting for a while. For us to spend time like this...together.

If I were to really put some thought into the last time I had spent some 'quality' time with her, it had been a long time. I rather not even say because I would just make myself feel worst about the whole situation.

Kisses and hugs couldn't compare to make love to her and right now…I needed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone!

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! Between the hoildays and my birthday, I've been having a hard time finding the motivation to write. It took me a while to even write this chapter because I wasn't completely sure how I wanted this to go. So I'm a little worried about it.

But I want to thank **EVERYONE** for taking the time to sit around and read my little stories like this! Like wow, guys thanks!

Also I'm thinking about looking into finding a **Beta Reader** , for future stories so if anyone's interested please message me and let me know!

Please Enjoy (Also don't forget to write a review, I would love to know what you think so far.)

PS: Anyone ready for the next chapter?

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The tie around my neck was making me feel a little restricted in my clothes as I couldn't help but try to unloose it. Hinata chuckles quietly as she pushes herself off the door and starts walking over to me. Even in the settling darkness, with little gleams of the moon light shining from the balcony, I couldn't help but to watch every aspect of her body that I missed so much.

Starting with her beautiful face that just never seemed to leave my mind. Those soft lavender eyes of her, casting so effortlessly off her smooth pale skin seemed to just shine like the moon at the sight of her. From her small little cute nose that leaded to those pump red lips of hers that I've just been obsessed with for years.

As I was watching her, there was this kind of steady swing to her glorious breasts that bounced a little in her movement. Most of her long dark hair flowed behind her within her own wind, with pieces of it laying across one of her exposed shoulders.

Glancing down, there were the curves of her body that stood out so beautifully in her silky dress. I couldn't help but to notice how the material defined every aspect of her body that made her as sexy as she was. Especially those curves! God, they seemed to always drive me crazy the second my hands could even touch them. From the mellow twist of her lovely wide hips, to the slit in her dress that gave me glimpses of her alluring legs, all the way to the heels that added to her womanly shine.

 _'It all just blew me away. '_

Hinata really was something wonderful. The sight of at this very moment could make any man stop breathing and I'm surprised that I still was. It was like… I was watching a queen allowing herself to grace me with her presence. But I just remember…

' _Hinata was my queen and right now she was making me breathless.'_

There was this look in her eyes I hadn't seen in a while, and it was the look of lust…and it was for me.

"Naruto."

I was snapped out of my thoughts by her voice. For a second, it didn't even sound like Hinata. Her tone was soft like always, but she said my name so slowly to where I could hear every letter being said in the hidden desire deep within her voice. _'Hinata...was completely different than the way she normally was when we were like this.'_

I moved back as she steadily makes her way over to me. At this very moment, this woman had no idea how much she was taunting my every whim. Or how I was craving to run my hands down every inch of her body, smothering myself in the feel of her against me.

I must have been so lost in this girl again that I hadn't realized how far back I had moved when I suddenly could feel the edge of the end of the bed against the back of my knees. Making me tip over, so that I was now sitting on the bed, watching as Hinata finally closes the distance between us by moving herself in between my legs.

Looking up at her, I catch a shy smile going across her lips. She seemed a little nervous and I could understand why.

 _'For the first time in years, we were_ _ **alone**_ _with each other now.'_

I couldn't help but smile back at her as I reach out to place one of my hands on her waist, pulling her so that she was closer to me. Closer than she was seconds before.

Hinata moves her hands to my shoulders, rubbing them as she runs them up towards my neck. Her fingers started playing in the nape of my hair and I had to stop myself from groaning out loud from it. I always died on the inside when she would play with my hair. ' _You could say it was one of my weakness, that only Hinata knew of.'_

It has been so long since Hinata had been this close to me, since I've felt this kind of thrill running through me. I craved to be alone with her any second I was by myself but now that it was happening, it was becoming too much to handle. My body was fueled with pleasure and I had to satisfy all of it rushing through me. What better way to do that then to do it with her?

I waited years for a night like this. To be alone with Hinata for one whole night just to be with her and only her. I wanted to take this time to show Hinata, that I love her more then she'll ever be able to understand. To show her that I need her no matter what. That no matter how far I am, how busy I get, and how lonely times may be…I'll love her to the ends of this earth. Nothing will stop me from loving her, not even death itself.

I lean forward to place a small kiss on Hinata's stomach, only to hear her breathing hitch. "Mm…Naruto."

"Hmmm?" I move back to glance at her only to be caught in an unexpected kiss.

It was a kiss that was different from most of our kisses. Hinata was is control of it and I could tell that she was trying to express how much she wanted this right. ' _How much she needed me'_ and I knew there was no way I going to let this girl go tonight.

Her lips moved in a steady way where I could tell she seemed a little nervous still. But as her they continue to shift themselves against mines, her nervousness almost seemed non-existent. Her kiss was confident and strong, almost making it harder for me to breath as it continued.

Breaking our kiss, I pull back a little just so that my head was leaning against her forehead. My breathing was a little short as Hinata's was too but I could feel how overwhelming that kiss was. It sent a chill down my spine.

"You're a little daring tonight, Hinata."

She laughs as she moves herself back from in between my legs. I stood up just as Hinata reaches out to start undoing the orange bow-tie she had fixed for me earlier that night. I let my hands move from her waist as they roam themselves over her lovely body.

Going from her hips, I let them travel to her back…where they finally start to gloss over the feel of Hinata's smooth skin.

Leaning myself forward, I start to place kisses over one her shoulders. Hinata had made a little moan that was so quiet and if I wasn't so close to her like I was now, I would have missed such a sweet rare sound.

I felt the bow-tie finally release the hold it had on my neck, just as Hinata had started to undo the buttons of my dress shirt. I continued to attack her shoulder with kisses, moving the thin strap of her dress to nip at her skin. Hinata had hissed against me, causing me to smile to myself before I lick over where I had bite her.

My hand roams up her body, going over the top of her dress until I could feel the cold skin of her back. ' _The only area that wasn't completely hidden from me all night.'_ A small moan had escaped her lips at my touch, before she leaned forward and places a kiss against my collarbone. I groan into her hair as I suddenly could feel her small hands against my chest. They were a little cold, causing me to shiver at her touch.

I couldn't help but to pull back a little to see that Hinata had undone my dress shirt as well, only leaving my bare chest opened and out for her. Something about her touch right now was bringing my body to life!

The more she kept rubbing over me, the more my spark was lighting up. I couldn't help but to close my eyes and relax in the care of her hands. They were soothing and gentle like always, showing how calm Hinata was. But as her hands kept moving, I could feel them going lower and lower down my chest. Giving me the curiosity to open my eyes to look down at her, and when I did I saw something that was unlike how Hinata would act.

Everything at this point had slowed down in my mind as I watch her hands slip themselves down my chest. Traveling over my pecs, down to my abs, she made her way past my belly button. Until I saw her hand go beyond my hips, sliding into my pants and boxer as she grips onto my already harden member. My body trembled at her touch.

Hinata had ever so slowly started to rub her hand over my member, sending some of the most unexpected pleasure rushing through me. It had been so long since I've felt her amazing touch like this, but damn…I wanted more. The feel of her little hand, running itself down my member and back up before she gracefully rubbed over the top of my head was starting to make me shiver at the pleasure it was sending me. It was intense, but settling…almost giving me a kind of a thrilling chill.

Looking up from where her hand was at, my eyes gazed upon such a lustful look going across her face. She had a small smile on her lips, and her cheeks were glowing red but her eyes told a different story from what the rest of her face did. It was like they were telling me **take me now**.

 _'...and there's was no way I wouldn't.'_

Something about Hinata was different. Normally, she would let me handle her in any way that was okay for her. But tonight, my sweet angel was breaking out of her shy shell. She's was being so daring right now and I loved it, god I loved it.

I was about to call out to her but a groan had escape my body before I could even say her name. It was deep and husky, proving that her hand was working its magic on me. I end up closing my eyes again and relaxing into the feel of Hinata's hand.

We were still in our clothes but somehow this felt just way too good for me. I could only imagine how great this would feel if we were naked.

 _'The part I couldn't wait for.'_

"What's wrong dear?" I heard Hinata whisper to me. There it was again, that lustful tone in her voice that broke through me from my thoughts. But as I open my eyes a little, I watched as Hinata pushes herself up a bit in her heels to lick under my neck before looking up at me, smiling.

"You seem lost…"

I was lost. **Lost in her** …and there was no way that I was just going to melt into this yet when I was craving to take Hinata and make love to her in a way she'll never be able to explain.

A sly smile spread its way across my face for a second because I realize she was teasing me and I never noticed it until now. Hinata was good when it came to teasing me. She didn't do it often which made it hard to tell when she was and **this** time she was. She did is so smoothly that I hadn't noticed until that charming little smile she just did.

' _Sneaky girl.'_

I felt another groan growing inside me and it took everything within me to stop it from slipping past my lips again. I think Hinata had this satisfaction for hearing me groan because each time I was close to doing it, she would smile at me from behind her bangs. No lie, I was really starting to love this daring side to Hinata, but there was no way that I was going to let her tease me and get away with it.

I moved one of my hands from her body so that I could reach down between us to stop her hand from moving against me. I cursed myself for even having the thought of stopping her, but with the way it felt against me, I had to before I got too ahead of myself as we had barely even began.

Removing her hand from my pants, I bring it up towards my lips, giving me the chance to place kisses over each of her small fragile fingers. Her hand fits so perfectly in mines just like always. Working from her pinky finger, which I nipped at before going over the rest of her fingers and her palm. I look up at Hinata to see a bright blush glowing across her face, letting me know that she's paying more attention to this and then what I'm about to do to her.

 _'Good.'_

I let my other hand that was rested against her waist, move up the back of her dress until I felt the zipper on my fingers. Grabbing onto it, I slowly unzip it down as it starts to release Hinata from its hold. I felt her squeeze my hand as she moved herself closer to my chest. "…Naruto."

I didn't say anything as the zipper to the dress had stopped unzipping, letting me know that I could finally slide Hinata out of her dress. Moving my hand away, I grab onto the other thin strap of her dress that was still sitting on her shoulder. That was still holding the material to her. Lacing my fingers under it, I move it off her shoulder as well before bending down to place a kiss there.

Hinata slightly moans in my ear quietly as I release her hand from mines. She places it against my chest again, which almost made me groan but I held it together.

I had to get Hinata out of this dress, because even though being in my clothes right now was killing me, her being trapped in this dress was taunting me to my every desire.

"Your dress…is the only thing stopping me from taking you, Hinata."

Right as I said that Hinata had pushed herself away from me, so that she was now standing straight in front of me and was no longer in my hold. I was confused on why she moved away from me like that.

"Then let me help you…"

Was all I had heard her say before I saw my daring girl take her hands, placing them on the front of her dress as she started to pull it down from her body. My eyes widen intensely, as I watched her snake her arms from the thin straps that once held her dress up, giving me the forgotten glimpse of her ever so creamy skin that I hadn't seen in a while. From then on, I could spot her breast that weren't has hidden before the deep slit in the front, but were now more exposed…making me cringe at how provoking they were in her white strapless bra.

I was so busy watching her that I hadn't realized when she had stopped moving. Leaving her merely topless…with her arms wrapped around herself as she basically was almost naked, still holding her dress as it hung from her hips.

Her glorious lavender eyes were staring straight into mines…and for some reason they were starting to give me a chill I had never felt before. Hinata may have her signature red blush casting off her pastel cheeks, but something about the curious look she was giving me had set off the spark in me I hadn't felt in years. _'This was it!'_

I knew then…that tonight was about to be something great. Because...

Right then…

Something in me snapped at the sight of her.

I don't know what it was but I felt like every one of my senses had just sprung to life. My vision became clearer as my hearing enhanced. I could feel the chill of the room, adding goosebumps to my skin. Along with the Vanilla scent that swirled around the room as she moved. My mouth tasted sweeter than ever and the touch of my hands together, were shaking from anticipation. This feeling reminded me of that feeling you get in a battle, expect way more intense. It felt like the rushing wave of thrill and excitement never wanted to stop!

But I remember, this wasn't a battle.

Right now, I was facing the most beautiful girl my eyes had ever laid on and I had **no** idea how I wanted to handle her. So instead of just thinking about it, all I had to do was act off of it.

Stepping forward, I slide off my suit jacket, dropping it on the floor right behind me. I reach out for Hinata, closing the little bit of distance there was as I cup her face in my hands so that I could catch her lips onto mines. ' _I was hungry for this girl_.'

That sounded more like an understatement. I was craving for her in ways that seemed unsettling for me.

Our tongues danced with one another's over and over, never overpower the other. Our rhythm was slow and steady, with no worries of when it would end. I let my hand that was cupping her cheek, move back to play in her hair a bit behind her ear. But really I was making our kiss deeper.

I wanted to taste her ways I haven't in years.

Hinata released her arms from around herself and placed them on my chest. Giving me the chance to let my fingers of my other hand wander on the now exposed skin I had been dying to touch almost all night.

My hand that wasn't cupping her face, pushed her from her back so that she closer to me just as her hands glossed down my chest. I could feel her fingers tickling against the skin of my stomach as she was pushing back my dress shirt, while rubbing her hands over my chest. I couldn't help but to groan in our kiss at her gentle touch. Her hands were still cold and they added to the dangerous surge of pleasure running through me and right now…I need her.

My hand roamed over her skin as I could feel the texture of her bra the further up I went. As I got to the upper part of her back, I could feel my hand disappearing into the deep mid-night flow of her hair.

Breaking our kiss with breathless moans, I step back a bit to look at Hinata for a second. Without a word, she ran her small fingers up my body so slowly until she came to my shoulders. Her hands slipped under my shirt as she pushed it off, finally removing the one thing she had been working towards for a while.

I watched her face silently, seeing the crimson blush glowing across her face as she was staring at my skin. I could hear her hitch breathing from our amazing kiss and could feel the trace of her hands as she moved them back up to my shoulders before gliding them back down towards my chest. As I was looking at her, it seemed she was so mesmerized looking at me. Her eyes darted from certain area on my chest, just as her touch would follow right behind.

"Hinata."

Her eyes moved up to look at me the second I called her name. She smiled a little at me, "I was checking… if anything about you changed since the last time I was this close to you. It didn't…and I'm glad."

I didn't know what to say to that but I couldn't hide the blush she just gave me. It was the little things like this that made Hinata amazing.

I rub my hand against her back as I leaned down by her ear, "Let me finish getting you out of this dress, please?"

Pulling back to look at her, Hinata blush was flaming but she nodded her head. Letting me know I could continue undressing her like I had wanted to. _'I would lose my mind if I didn't get this dress off of her.'_

Moving my hands away for a second, I bend down so that I'm on my knees in front of Hinata. I look up at her to see her staring at me while she was holding her hands nervousness. I couldn't help but smile up at her before turning my attention to the long dress that hangs more around her feet. I was about to take it off when my eyes caught a glance of the slit in her dress that had been showing her legs all night.

It was honestly, the easiest way to throw me off. Hinata had **amazing** legs and I loved the charm it added to her sexiness.

Reaching out for Hinata's beautiful hip, I grab the rest of the dress so that I could slip it off her. My eyes watch as the silk just slips down her curves so effortlessly, revealing the trim of her white panties that matched her bra. Past her hips, my eyes widen at the sight of her plump thighs that touched one another lightly.

My eyes couldn't help but to follow right behind the dress, as more skin was becoming exposed.

Before I had realized it, the dress was now sitting around Hinata's feet. Leaning forward, I grab the dress from around her feet as she pulls a leg up to help me remove the dress from under her. She had done the same with her other leg and then finally, the dress was no longer anywhere on her body.

Moving back a bit, I take the sexy silk dress and place it the side of us.

 _'I couldn't get something like that ruin because I would die to see her in it again…soon.'_

Without giving much thought to anything but her, I push myself up from my knees just as I let my hands grab onto her waist. Leaning down just a bit, I had let my head rest against Hinata's forehead. I closed my eyes just a little as I could feel her hands working themselves up my chest again, until her arms were wrapped around my neck. Bringing me just a little bit closer to her.

I've never felt so satisfied being near her like this before. Every chance I could, I would think about holding her like this in the hopes that I never have to let. But literally, something as simple as this hug was making me thrive for this girl right.

"Naruto."

I opened my eyes only to be caught in sea of lavender right as my sweet angel said my name.

"I…want you. I want you so much right now." She whispered so softly.

My eyes widen at her words. It was rare to hear Hinata tell me she wanted something because she's a very genuine person. But to hear her say the words, _'I want'_ seemed unlike her. Especially in this kind of situation. For a second, I thought I felt my heart beat increase and for some reason…My cheeks felt hotter than usual.

Oh no. Was I blushing?

"…Are you blushing, Naruto?" I couldn't help but to stare at her instead of answer her. The way she just told me that she wanted me, may have shattered me. My body was shaking from anticipation of this girl. I wanted her more than words could even express, but to hear her say that she wanted me…

 _'It broke me.'_

I pull my head back form looking at Hinata so that I could move down to her lips. Merely leaving any space between her pretty red lips and my own.

"Naru-" My lips clashed into her for such a hungry kiss. Her arms around my neck tighten just as my hand around her waist does the same. Our tongues dance with each in a sync unbeknownst to the both of us. For me, it was rough but the same time I was yearning to devour her right now and this kiss was only the start.

I let my other hand wander through her hair again, looking for the charm that held the golds. I let it glide itself deeper and deeper into her dark thick hair until my fingers brush against the latch of her bra. With one quick flip of my finger underneath, I unhook it. Her breast shift lower as the bra no longer caged them in. Because it was strapless, I pull on it from front to remove it from her body. Now leaving Hinata completely topless.

Bending down a bit, I scoop my hands under her butt so that I could pick her up. Instantly, Hinata had wrapped her legs around my waist. Making it easier for me to finally get this girl over to bed.

Since I was the one who's back was faced towards the bed, I turn us around the second I had picked Hinata up. Right now, this had turned into a guess and check kind of thing. Because I wasn't sure how far away from the bed we were. Without breaking our kiss for even a second, I move back slowly, in the hopes of not hitting anything on the way over there. Hinata hands were just roaming themselves in my hair, as I could feel her nails scratching me a bit _._ Her big warm breast were pushed against my chest, making me melt at how good they felt on me.

 _'God, could she turn me on even more?'_

I felt Hinata pull her head back for a second, breaking our kiss apart for the first time in who know how long. "…Right...there…" she moaned breathlessly.

 _'Right there, meaning the bed.'_

Moving myself so that I could bend down, I finally place Hinata on the one place I had been dying to see her on all night. **'Our** ** _Bed'_**

She released her hold around my neck as I lay her down. Leaning myself back up, I felt my heart stop again. Laying on the bed was a dark blue comforted that only posed as a background for the piece of art I was looking at.

Hinata was laid across the bed with one arms covering her breast, while the other covered her lower half along with her legs that twisted to hide certain areas. Her hair was scattered everywhere on the bed, making it completely invisible except for the few piece laying across her arms and face. Between her glorious pale skin, her creamy lavender orbs and starlight undergarment along with the light of the moon casting right next to us, it was hard not to keep my eyes off of my queen.

I had no idea where I could look without feeling my blood rushing to a certain area of my body as it shakes over and over again for her.

' _She looks beautiful.'_

"I want you." Hinata whispered again to me. Her voice softer than before.

I smile at her before leaning down so that I am right in front her. Hinata removed her arms from the spots she was covering so that she could place them on my chest. I go down to give her a peck on the lips before moving myself over to her ear.

"I want you too, Hinata. Right now…" I could feel my member shaking a bit from how close I was to having this girl, that a grunt almost slipped past my lips.

"…I need you." I lick her ear, gaining a while deserved moan from her.

"I…need you… too." She said back in my ear with a harsh moan in her voice.

I smiled to myself as I place my face in her neck, finally getting the taste of her body that I been craving for.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello Everyone!_**

 _Man, it's been a while. I hope things are going well in you're lives._

 _First, I wanna say I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I know many of you have been waiting for me to upload for months._

 _I'm back in school right now so that takes up a lot of my free time. But I never stopped think about the story during the long break. I actually came to a conflict in this story, which put me on a kind of set back from writing it. In this Chapter, (Already talking like I'm reading a book for school.) I wanted to make sure I gave you guys the parts of the story in a way that were a little different for me. Kind of changing my style a bit. More of like a changes in the BIG parts of it. (Sex scenes)_

 _If you've been reading my stories for a while now and know how my writing styles, I always try to change things up in them. Whether there big changes or little ones. But for this, it put me in a puzzle. I wasn't sure how different I can make the best parts of the story great without overdoing it or not giving the reader the kind of thrill they get from reading this. I wanted to figure this out, so that when I finally uploaded this chapter it would be great for all those who are reading._

 _Bit, by bit, I worked on this chapter. Typing this, erasing them. Rethinking ideas, detailing and defining. Trying to make myself satisfied with my story. To make myself feel like my writing is good in a way that makes me feel like I've improve._

 _It took a while, but I can say I put a lot of work in the chapter and I'm glad I can finally share it with you all._

 _I wanted this chapter to shine a whole new light on Naruto and Hinata's relationship._

 _Shame on me for just rambling, man. Without any more nonsense for me, I deliver this chapter!_

 _Please Enjoy! ( Also, please don't forget to write a review. I love to know what you guys think so far as we're coming to an end soon.)_

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kis** **himoto**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 _'Sweet.'_

Was all I could think about as I couldn't help but to smell the scent that just lingers off Hinata's body.

It had been years, since I really had the time to just be this close to her. But I could never forget how much I love her smell. It was naturally sweet almost like honey, never overwhelming with this tint of Vanilla.

My mind wasn't consume by the things that could cloud it from any judgement. Work, home, the party…it all didn't matter right now. But instead, my mind was fill of thoughts of this beautiful girl who was laying under me. My brain couldn't help but to take quick snapshots of all the little details about her that I haven't seen in a while.

All those little details that grew to I love about her so much over the years.

From her venerable side that shows her light blushes that couldn't be hidden away. To her beautiful colored eyes that always seem to never die down from their internal shine and her adorable small ears that were always caste behind her dark hair. Leading to those lovely plump lips I could never get enough of.

Then to her hidden secret, from her faint moans, to the tremble of her body from my touch. To her nervousness that grew around me, along with the lust of her voice and the pant in her breath. These were the things I could only see from her with my own eyes and somehow, I forgot how precious those little things were to me.

My arms loop themselves around her body as I finally let my myself devour in Hinata the way I had been wanting to all night.

Placing a simple kiss on her neck, I start to make my way down to her breast. Leaving my wet marks across her alluring pale skin. Hinata moans shyly in my ear, sending a rush of pleasure surging through me as I continue. I bite my lips for a quick second to remind myself to stay little sane, for just a bit longer.

 _'I could do th_ at, _right?'_

Attacking her neck with kisses, my hands wander over her curvy body. Moving them down to her breast slowly, I grip them in my hold. Squeezing them, causing Hinata to lift her chest unconsciously pushing more of her big breasts into my hands. I took that as a signal to start gently massaging them, in doing so gains yet more tempting moans from those tender lips. They were quiet, almost to herself. But there was no way I wasn't going to hear it.

Moving my kisses down from her neck, I nip at her skin making her hiss above me. I let my lips suck over the bitemark before licking over it. I felt her hands move themselves from my chest as they were making their way up my neck so that her fingers were rubbing in the nape of my neck again. She knew her fingers roaming through my hair is one of my weaknesses.

Deep down, the feeling was making my member shake from need. Licking and sucking over where I had bite her, I place a simple kiss against the mark. I was sure this little spot would be red on her tomorrow, but I couldn't help myself right now.

Traveling past her neck, I lick down her body until I come to the valley between her beautiful breast. Removing one of my hands from her chest, I lift my head up so that I could move it over to her left breast, right about her hard-pink nipple. Without much thought, I take her nipple into my mouth gently, before gnawing and sucking it slowly.

Instantly, Hinata's hold on our entangle legs tighten just as her hands tug my hair a bit. Letting me know that I hit an untouched nerve in her, which on my end made me smile to myself. Hinata was always a very sensitive girl when it came to our love making. But because it's been a while for us, I can only imagine how good this must feel for her.

My tongue takes control as it swirls around her nipple over and over again, never thinking to stop for a second.

' _Tonight, I want to hear every little sound she makes. From the loudest ones to the quietest ones, never missing any of it.'_

Slowing down a bit, I let myself suck vigorously on her hard nipple before releasing it from my mouth with a pop. Hinata moans as I felt her place a kiss on top of my head. I look up for a quick second to glance at her face, only for me to see her mouth open a little with a crimson blush coloring her cheeks and those hazy eyes glancing down at me. Moving myself over to the other breast, I caught her right nipple and give it the same treatment as the other one. Never missing the beat of her moans as they follow right behind.

Hinata fingers were scratching a little harder in my hair making me groans to myself. I let the tip of my tongue trace around her areola, teasing her before I let it swirls around her nipple, catching her in my hold. Her moans grow a little louder as I feel her move her hands and run them down my back, causing a shiver to snake down my spine almost unnoticed. I could feel goosebumps growing on my skin from her touch. Making me accidently bite down on her nipple…hard. Which in turn, develops a well deserving gasp to escape from Hinata lips.

She breaths in rashly with an unsettling pant right behind it.

I never head her make that noise before but somehow it made trying to stay sane a worthless act.

"…N-Naruto…"

I stop my task to look up when Hinata calls out my name. I hope when I bite her just now, that I didn't hurt her. "You don't…have to be g-gentle." Her voice, a little over a whisper as she trying to recover from just now.

My eyes widen as my mind just replays her words even with the nervous stutter at the end. Was she asking me to be rough with her? Was she okay with that? I mean, I guess she was if she said that but normally, I always try to be as gentle as possible with this sweet girl. But was she really sure about this?

Releasing her tender red nipple from my hold I clear my throat, "Hinata, are you sure?"

She licks her pumps lips, without knowing how much my inside turn to it. She nods her head slightly, "I want you…to be rough…with m-me."

Hearing her say that, I could tell she a was overly nervous and embarrass about this. But I couldn't blame her, I was nervous too. This was the first time she's ever suggests this and on the inside I was thrilled with the idea. More like overjoyed that she wants me to handle her like that tonight, but I was also scared of losing control and hurting her when I didn't mean to.

"You won't hurt me. I know you won't. "

She was right, I wouldn't hurt her. But I want her so much right now and my control was thin, so who know what would happen. Taking my hand that was still holding her waist, I move it to push myself up a little from her so that I am leaning over her. I don't think being rough with her is a good idea.

"Naruto, look at me." Her stern voice threw me from my thoughts. Hinata stuck her hands out to grab my face in her hold. All I could do was look in to her lustful eyes, unsure of how my thoughts were about this.

"All I ever wanted these last few years was to spend time with you in a way only I could. I've yearned…to be in your arms as you kiss me without breaking away and to feel those big hands scavenge every inch of me until nothing is unseen. All while melting under the rushing feeling of your deep groans in my ear and to feel the intense high rush through me when you're inside me. I waited years to be with you so that I can feel this warm sensation in my body that reminds me of you and how alive you make me feel. Only to be mere minutes, maybe even seconds from having you. But knowing that I'm about to make love to such an incredible man makes me nervous, really nervous but nothing could make me happier now then knowing that I finally get to have you in the way that I want you."

I just look at her, listening to her worlds. Hinata…she been wanting this too, so it wasn't right for me to deny her of this moment. Hell, I would be less of a man to push this off when she asked me herself. But to hear how much she wants me… wants me at this moment as we're about to make passionate love…it made me feel so content, you know. She hardly every ask me for anything but to have her ask for me, this was something I wouldn't even think of denying her.

"I…this night…I waited for a night to be with you, Naruto. Now just let me wait for what comes from it. From you."

"Hinata…"

She smiles softly at me before leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips, "Be rough with me, my sweet boy." She whispers seductively as she rubs her thumbs over my whisker marks. Something she knew melted my insides like no other.

All I could do was nod because this girl kind of just blew my breath away.

"If it's too rough, tell me."

Hinata smiles softly at me before nodding her head. Leaning forward to kiss her lightly on the forehead, I move myself back down her body. Going past her breast, which I spent a good amount of time on. I lick my way to her smooth stomach, tasting how sweet her skin was.

Closing my eyes, I just relax and sense her beautiful body in my hold. I let both my hands grab onto her lovely waist to her hold still so that she wasn't moving too much while I began to finally explore the rest of this divine fruit of a body. As I was moving myself down, our legs untangle from one another's so that I could lay between them.

Hinata moaning to herself, making my rock-hard member shake from need. _'Soon…I'll have her.'_

I let my hands travel right behind my licks and kisses on her body. Hinata's moans seem to grow louder the lower I keep going. It was good because the more she moans, the rougher I want to be with her. I didn't realize how far down I went until I could feel the fabric of her white panties against my lips. Or that my hands had made it to her thighs and were just simply holding them.

Opening my eyes a little, I look to see myself in between her legs with her flower right in my face. I thought of just teasing her like this. Licking from the outside of her panties, watching as she gets wet with need while she pants and pleas. But not this time. ' _I was impatient…very impatient.'_

Sliding one of my hand from around her thighs, I slip it under her leg so that it's right in front of her flower. Taking my finger, I hook it on the inside of her panties and pull it over to the side finally giving me a glance of her precious flower _.' It was beautiful, really.'_ A sight to be seen. It was nice and pink, rosy and glistening wet almost shining in its appearance. All the teasing from before had made it look wonderful.

Pushing myself just a little closer, I lick my lips as I slowly lean forward and begin to ravish in her in ways I hadn't done in years. Hinata screams silently to herself before catching it with her lips. As she releases them, she moans my name harshly, "…Naruto!"

My tongue attacks her rosebud instantly, licking over it before taking it into my mouth for just a little suck before letting it go to repeat the action again. I could feel Hinata's tense body trying to stay still, but at the same time her hips would slightly move on their own in the rhythm with my tongue. Letting me know that she was liking this and that I could give her more than just this simply tease.

But for now, I want to keep doing this to her. Only just for a little, because I had forgotten how harsh and sexy her moans seem to get whenever I _was_ doing this to her. She wasn't that sweet women who always smile at the sight of me but instead she was this sexy lady that just glows in her own radiance of pure desire.

 _'Hinata.'_

Her moans were growing greater the more I just seem to keep tasting her. Her once light moans turn into small pants, ushering me to keep going. So, for a second I stop and move myself back a little. Removing my hand that is holding her underwear open for me, I hook my fingers under the trim so that I could start pulling it down. Hinata's hand makes its way onto mines as she pushes down, urging me to continue taking them off. Grabbing the other side, I slowly beginning to pull the last piece of clothing off her body. Revealing to me the most desirable thing I had ever seen.

Nothing…. nothing at all could compare to this. I felt my eyes were bigger than they could ever get just staring at her. The blood in my body was rising just as my member was quivering at the sight of her, maybe growing even more from the release it so desperately needs. It sends an unsettling chill through me. Her underwear was hardly even off her body yet but my brain was telling me to forget all this teasing and make love to her like there was no tomorrow. ' _I want to, boy do I want to.'_

I had to hold on for just a while. But at this point, holding on was becoming more of a hassle then I thought it would be.

' _This girl HAD no idea she did to me!'_

"…Take…it…off." Her moan filled voice calls to me.

My mind jumps back into the moment as my breathing hitches when my eyes lay upon her again. Her eyes were hardly open enough for me to see them but I could tell she was looking at me. Waiting patiently for me to continue. I had to stop getting so distracted, but it's Hinata who causes it.

"…You're just so breathtaking, I can't help but to look at you."

Hinata's stares for a while before hiding her eyes under her thick bangs. I just smile to myself as I continue to pull her underwear off her body. Sliding it down past her hips, I watch the form fitting material lose it shape as it comes to her plump thighs, past her knees until I was pulling them off her feet.

Dropping them on the ground with the rest of our discarded clothes, I slip myself back into the middle of Hinata's legs. Positioning myself right back where I was, only spreading them a little, so her thighs were laying on either side of me. I lick her rosebud again, only to hear her whimper before I move down a little lower to lick her on her sweet flower. Her body shakes a little under my touch, making me grunt under my breath.

The more time I spent devouring myself in her, the louder her soft moans were becoming. When I felt like Hinata wasn't paying much attention to me, I snuck my fingers up towards my mouth so that I could get them wet enough for what I want to do next.

While ravishing Hinata, I could feel her hips moving uncontrollably in my grasps.

 _'Good.'_

Between licks my fingers and licking her, her moans grew louder. Taking my soaking wet fingers from my mouth, I move my myself right back to her rosebud as I slip them right inside her. Hinata moans as her back arches a bit from the pleasure I'm sure that gave her. I heard her try and call out my name but instead a rough moan take its place. I couldn't blame her body for reacting like this. Who know how longs it been since I've done this to her.

God, she was so wet and tight and the second my finger slips inside her, she sucks me up without hesitation.

Glancing up at Hinata's from between her legs, I can see her eyes are closed and that her mouth's open. One of her arms was over her head as she was gripping tightly onto a bundle of blanket fisted in her hand. She was close to coming, I knew that without having to look at her. But this was the first time in years, I have seen such a true expression on her face. She wasn't trying to hide it or even is embarrassed by it. Right now, this was her and I love it.

Closing my eyes, I begin pump my fingers through her in a fast pace with my tongue following in pursuit. Her moans, no longer soft were now high pants that matches up with the speed of my fingers working her. Hinata's hips move at a steady pace, delivering her own kind of pleasure while her flower convulses around my fingers every time I seem to plunge them deeper and deeper inside her. While at the same time the pulsing sensation from her was driving my member wild. I couldn't hold in the grunts anymore, and my member feel so trapped in my pants.

So, I take my hand that isn't driving my sweet girl into pure bliss and move it down to unzip the zipper of my pants. Fiddling with the opening of that and my underwear, I find my hard member and pull it out, finally giving it room to breathe.

But once I pull it out, I wasn't expecting the chill of the room to brush against it, sending a shiver to my core. In doing so, it made me accidentally suck on Hinata's rosebud harder than I intended to. Making her scream a moan louder than I heard from her all night.

"Oh god! Naruto, I'm-"

She didn't even get the rest of the words out as I felt her inner walls tighten around my fingers and a loud scream leaves her lips as she comes. I move my mouth away from her red rosebud and stop moving my fingers inside her. Looking up at Hinata, I could no longer see her face as her back was arched a bit. But it didn't stop me from hearing those venerable noises she couldn't help but make.

Leaning my head against one of her thighs, I place light kisses on the inside of it while I let her ride out her orgasm. I could feel how unbelievably wet her insides were against my fingers. Her walls unconsciously would hug around me, letting me feel the pulsing sensation from her high as it ran through her. I could tell it was intense by her breathless pants and whines of pleasure.

Looking up, I could see Hinata's chest lowering and rising roughly but she was a little silent now. Slowly, I pull my fingers out of her to see them soaking wet with her juices. Never wanting to waste anything that comes from her, I bring them up to my lips to clean them up a bit. ' _God, she tastes sweet.'_

While I was doing that, I notice how silent the room just got. Hinata wasn't making any noises and that worries me instantly. Pulling my fingers out of my mouth, I wipe them off on my pants.

Pushing myself up from her legs, I crawl my way back to her face, only to see it covered by the bangs of her hair with a few strands sticking to her forehead. Her hand is still gripping the sheets tightly to the point where I could see how red the inside of her palm was. She doesn't move at all when I come up here to look at her and I was afraid something was wrong with her.

"Hinata?"

I wait a bit, but nothing. She didn't move nor say anything. So, I reach over to brush her bangs away from her face, only to see her lazy lavender orbs staring straight at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her only to see her shake her head slightly at me.

"Did I hurt you just now, please tell me?"

She shakes her head again, "…No…it felt so good." Her voice was barely over a whisper. I sigh to myself at the relief of knowing she was ok, but suddenly I felt her hand reach up to touch my face.

"I want more of you."

My mind shuts off at her words and before I could even think of what to say next, her smooth pink lips were on mines kissing me so tenderly. Her legs wrap themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to her. While her tongue traces the outside of my lips, before she sneaks it inside to make our kiss deeper. I couldn't help but groan into her mouth at how well she just took control like that.

 _'It was so smooth…so sexy.'_

I let Hinata handle our kiss with ease but the more her lips move to dive us deeper into our kiss, the more I couldn't stop myself from groaning. I don't know what it was but this sudden pleasure from my member was coursing through me and I hadn't done anything yet. Nothing too serious that is…until I realize that I could feel Hinata rubbing herself against my member.

I had forgot that I decided to just pull it out because the pressure from watching her before was making it kind of hurt from need. But how did I forget that I took it out like that? Not that it was a problem, but this sweet girl under me was rubbing against in a way I had never felt before. I could feel the wetness that seem to just seep through her, beginning to soak my member with each rub.

' _Oh my god, there was no way Hinata was really doing this, right?'_

Cause if I was only imagining this then this had to be the sexiest tease ever.

I felt Hinata move a bit but I was too distracted by the pleasure to notice until I felt her push on me. One second, I'm leaning over her the next I'm lying flat on my back with a beauty sitting right on top of me.

Hinata broke our kiss apart for the first time in who knows how long to look me dead in my eye. Her breathing, harsh, matching the intensity of our amazing kiss. I watch her take her slender fingers to push a few pieces of her long hair behind her ear as a small smile broke out on her face.

"That… was sneaky, Hinata." I say a little shock at how good she's got at teasing me.

She simply laughs at me before placing her warm hands on my chest to push herself up so that she wasn't leaning over me any longer. In that quick second, between her pushing herself up the look, her face changes to such a passionate one. Her nearly close eyes were staring straight into mines again but I watch her as she licks her lips slowly as she runs her hands down my chest. Her dark long hair laying over her chest as she gets ready to sit back. _'She's such a beautiful woman.'_

As I was watching her, I come to realize that she was sitting on my lap, directly on top of my hard member. I could feel the heat of my body rising at how close I was to having her, that it wasn't even funny. All I had to do was grab her by the waist and slip myself in and the deed would be done. ' _I would finally have her.'_

Licking my lips out anticipation, I move my eyes back to look at her as I'm just about to reach my hands out for her.

"Not so fast, Naruto."

Oh no. Did she catch on to what I going to do? I place my hands back down on the bed.

"Your eyes got dark…I knew what you were about to do."

"But Hinata…"

She shakes her head at me before pushing herself down so that I could no longer feel the warmth of her flower against my member. _'Damn…'_

Sitting a little lower than my lap, Hinata's hand start fiddling with the button of my pants. Without any effort, she gets the button undone. Taking one of her hands, she places it on my member for only a split second as she rubs her hand up it before pushing it back into my underwear, making me grunt loudly at how good her touch felt.

Hinata looks up to only wink at me before getting back to the task at hand. She knew what she did just then, but I didn't have the wits to say anything. She was in control of me now and all I could do was watch her, the same way she watches me.

After she was sure my member wasn't in the way, she grabs both and begins pulling my pants down. I watch her silently as her eye widen at the sight of my body. She stops right before my member to take one of her fingers and starts tracing it down the indented v-line on my hips. Like she was mesmerize by the shape and form of them. I watch her finger, feel her finger, softly running down me calmly. On the outside I, may seem in control for now, but on the inside I was brewing. I can't remember the last time Hinata's touch me like this, but my body is really overreacting right now. The feeling was intense, like an electric shock surging through me. But the only place the feeling seem to intensify, deepen even, was my member that needs the release it deserves.

Hinata stops running her finger against me as she goes back to pulling my pants down. Slowly, my member reappears in front of us standing tall just as Hinata moves herself off me to keep pulling them down. I lean up a bit to help her get them off my legs and not long after I could feel the fabric of my pants no longer on my body. Hinata's drops them on the ground behind her before crawling herself back up to the position she was seating at before. I lay back, watching her and I could tell she seems nervous as she was playing with her hands. Smiling to myself because that was just a little habit of her that never seem to die out.

"Hinata."

She looks up at when I call her name, "Are you nervous?"

She nods at me, "It's you…I'm always nervous when it's you."

I smile lightly at her before closing my eyes, in the hopes that it will relieve some of the pressure off her. It was kind of silent in the room besides for our breathing. I felt Hinata move a bit on top of me before I feel something warm grab hold of my member. I hiss to myself at the unexpected touch before groan quietly to myself.

At first, I wasn't so sure what it was but as the warm sensation starts to travel itself up and down my member I could tell it was her hand. Her small fragile hand, holding my hard member. I almost melt on the inside from just the thought alone.

Her hand works from the top, rubbing over the weakest part of me. I groan to myself as my voice gets caught deep in my throat. I cringe a little at how good this felt already and she's only touching the tip. ' _Would I even be able to last long enough from this?'_

"Mmm...Hinata…"

Her hand moves away from the top and start to go lower down my member as she wraps her fingers around it.

"Yes, Naruto?" I could hear the playful tone behind her words. Her hands proceed to start moving up my shaft slowly, teasing me to my core. All the way from the end, the warmth of her hand radiates the growing pleasure already inside me.

Hinata didn't know this, but all night, ever since we closed the door to our room, my members been harder than ever. Then later for her to go and tease me by touching it, only made my pleasure grow even more. But between all the touching and teasing we had been doing all night to each other, I was at my limit.

Her hand speeds up, letting all the grunts and groans I've been trying so desperately to keep to myself loose instantly. My body was on fire right now, like this had been the first time it has every felt like this. But it wasn't…in no way was this the first time.

Every time I made love to Hinata, it was like I was coming alive for the very first time. The excitement, the thrill even the chills ever die down when I'm with her. She gives my body life in a way no one could.

Hinata…she knew all the things that could make me lose my mind when it came to her and all night she had been using them to her advantage.

 _'She truly was a sneaky girl.'_

"Mmm...god!" I cover my groan mid-way by biting my lips to keep from losing myself in this. Her hand speeds up without me even realizing it and I could feel myself wanting to come. I was close…very close to coming. Breathing was becoming so much harder to do while my hands hurt from how hard I'm gripping the sheets under me. My mouth felt so dry that my groans didn't even sound like my own.

I'm about to come…until her hand stops moving against me.

I felt so lost within the rush of my body that it took me forever to gain the energy to barely open my eyes. When I did, I caught the sight of Hinata's face right in front of mine. _'When did she move?'_

"…Naruto."

I didn't answer her but her blush meant something. "Your eyes…their dark, almost red."

Swallowing the dry lump in my throat, "I'm…at my limit…Hinata…"

She leans forward so that her forehead was against mines. I let go of my hold on the sheets to place one of my hands around her waist so that she was sitting back on my lap, right back on top of my tender member.

"Please…" I beg her.

She smiles shyly at me as I feel her place a hand on my face, her thumb rubbing across my whiskers marks. Using my empty hand, I place it on the bed to push us up so that we're no longer laying on the bed. But instead we're slightly sitting up with my hold on her waist tighten to keep her in place on my lap. Her creamy legs laying on either side of me, tempting me. We never broke how close our bodies were to each other and I didn't intend to any time soon.

"I…want you…right now." I whisper to her with my eyes staring right at her lips. Her long hair was tickling against my arm that is on her waist, teasing me more than most would think it could. When I said, I was at my limit, I meant it. I couldn't handle any of this anymore. If I didn't get Hinata now, losing control would be the least of my worries.

Hinata wraps her arms around my neck as she lightly kisses me on lips.

"…Take me now. I want you so much." She whispers softly, her breath brushing against my wet lips.

My eyes dart to hers to see the blush shining on her face. She didn't have to say another word.

Sliding my hand from around her waist, I move it down between us so that I can grab hold of my member. Hinata spreads her legs a little wider, just as I positon my tip right by the entrance of her flower. The heat is just radiating off her so much that I lick my lips in how intoxicated she was making me.

Before pushing it in, I move my head back to kiss her on the forehead, "I love you."

Hinata moves her head back to smile at my sweetly. My eyes widen when she smiles at me, making my heart thumps uncontrollably just now. Somehow, her smile made me think about all the times I've see her smile like that over the years and this one seem to be the brightest one so far. From us being just friends, to lovers, to each other eternity all into one. Her smile is my light, the only thing that sooth my soul when in distress. For some reason…I felt like crying.

Shaking it off, I push my member _slowly_ inside her. Hinata arms tighten around my neck as her high moan slips through her lips into my ears. Her body shakes the further I enter her while her nail crawl at the skin on my back. God, her body is tantalizing in every way and right now it was sending me higher than I thought was possible. Her insides were squeezing me like never before, melting my control into nothing more the deeper I go.

That control that I thought I could hold, withstand throughout our incredible night, was no more. I could feel it breaking and shambling into pieces that didn't even exist anymore. Her insides were so wet and warm, sucking me up so effortlessly. My body was shaking with the groans I couldn't contain any longer, letting them loose as I move my head into her neck.

This was it. This was what I waited all night for…all those days, months and years for. To be with Hinata. ' _To be with only her._ '

Taking my hand, I push her down the rest of me until I couldn't move any further. ' _God, I was so deep inside her.'_

Hinata was still moan softly in my ear as I move away from her neck to look at her. Her beautiful eyes were hardly open as they were staring at me. As I kept looking at her, I notice tears in her eyes growing and were ready to spill free. Taking my hand, I cradle her crying face. Her tears were falling hard from her eyes, making me take my thumb to wipe them away. Only for them to appear again, taking the previous tears place.

"…Why are you crying, sweetheart?"

Her eyes close as more tears just flow down uncontrollably, her face turning into my hand hiding her sorrowful expression from me. ' _Hinata…she was crying her eyes out right._ ' Her body was shaking but no sound was coming from her. Something was really bothering her.

I didn't say anything as I let her cry, but I kiss her in her hair making her look up from my hands. Her eyes were shining from all the tears she's been spilling. I watch her, waiting for her to say something.

"…T-Thank you…for loving me. Thank you for being in my life, for being my sun. For making me happier than I thought I would be. I love you so much, Naruto."

She was getting ready to cry again but I just smile brightly at her as I place a deep kiss on her lips. Silly girl, I should be the one thanking her.

' _Thanking her for being my everything that she is._ '

Moving my hips, I thrust inside Hinata making her moan into our kiss and I knew then that we would be spending the rest of this long night in each other's arms.


End file.
